vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Adept-eX
No Fandom Please understand that this wiki is not a fandom. Our aim is to build a reliable source of Vocaloids. Do not add your easy-rough sketches. Damesukekun 03:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : Excuse me but I think you are talking to the wrong person. I've never added my drawings to any wikia, and less "easy-rogh" sketches as you said. Adept-eX 04:37, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::My bad. I am sorry for the misunderstanding. Damesukekun 15:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Lol, lets not make too many mistakes like that Damesukekun okay? ;-) One-Winged Hawk 18:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Spanish Wiki :D I'm going to wait for your lead on the Spanish wiki. And hopefully, I will learn more Spanish! Whatever you want to do, or hear from them about doing, please get back to me :) I enjoy helping. --Imanie 23:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) About Song pages I am going to be moving them to the "Song:" namespace at some point so they can be easy to find and organized. I'll likely switch the title order, Translated title first then Japanese title second, still thinking about it though. And thanks for warning Zhangster moon about image uploading. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Illustrators Hi =) So illustrators will have their own avatars now? There aren't much illustrators in this wiki so far, so it won't be that hard. Which are we supposed to use? Should the producers have their own avatars? I don't think Namagoroshi-P (he's an illustrator too) has a profile picture in his Nico account... :-/ I wanna help >< Bye. Unknown.System 02:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think the producers should have their own avatars if they're illustrators too. In case the author hasn't an avatar or if their current avatar doesn't show their style clearly, then you can choose an image from his/her gallery and edit it for made it an avatar (The size 140x140px should work). My idea for add avatars was for recognize easily to the illustrator ;P Adept-eX 20:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you For contacting me about the images. oyi, I am pretty sure I placed notices about this in quite a few key spots on the wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) "ACUTE" in the notable page Now that you're done with the "ACUTE" article, do you think we should remove the song description in here and replace it with a link to its stand-alone page? Esperancia 00:34, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah! I think it would be good! Adept-eX 03:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Mind if I help with the transfer of them too? It seems we trio are the song page correctors XDXD K4KING 06:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Note I'll be updating the producer pages from A to C. Just to see how it works out, because I have other wikis to edit. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed a major mistake. If you change just the P in the "producer" field and then you save the changes, all the other info as playlist or url will get erased. I'm undoing your changes and fixing that detail. Adept-eX 06:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hrmmm...You have a point. Well I'm partially pleased, but what I'm doing is still mere testing. Although, what I made is still tentative. I'm kind of testing other formats it would look like. Both seeing if they would look at the thumbnail while reading the text, kinda like reading a book to make them get their attention, that was my point one, but then again, I'm still not sure. I tend to stick the main information of the song near the thumb, as it is important, Because I still have not separated them, not yet at least. I'm also going to fill the rest with some more, A small bit of the P's info, what the song is about, what interpretations can we draw from it, but again, it's kinda hard to do the thing. Pretty soon, you'll see some more headers that says "interpretation", History, and other important things that will be relevant to the song. I'm still writing them up and gathering sources. Kinda like speculating. I can't just put everything on one page, at least not yet. So I kinda divided my work into phases. *Phase one was uniformity. Make everything look temporarily the same *Phase Two is adding and fixing links, info in the right order *Phase 3 is ironing out the rest of the pages. There may be a Few more phases, but these are the fundamentals. Pretty much the Song pages will look different from the Series of Song pages. Series of song pages are concentrated on the songs and explains them with extreme scrutiny, the song pages I'll soon complete may look almost the same, but is totally song central and Work central. This was the idea that came to my head, but I might change that idea. As for the info of the P, I won't add the Profile's of the P's in Nico Nico. I could add their youtube accounts, since it's not that restricted. Their Niconico accounts, Pixiv, piapro etc. may need to be thought through. Some P's don't like their Profiles to be.... a weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee bit over crowded. Anonymity. What are you gonna do? :P As much as possible, I like the Links to be near the Thumbnails. Since it will be easier for the user to see the Original work or PV. Care to what would the supposed format look like? Usually, the arrangements I will soon implement are: *Title *Thumbnail then mini info about song along with P. *Back ground of the song(Interpretation, small history) *Additional topic that might be relevant to the song(Example, I'll be rearranging the Kokoro page soon. Since there's a great spin-off song called kokoro kiseki, I'll soon put a header or something that says spinoffs, then add a little history about it ) *Popularity And Feedback (This, is still tentative) *Lyrics *Remixes and Other Arrangements *Human Covers, Alternate PVs, Vocaloid Covers and Other Derivative Works It will appear in that order, but editing and typing in notepad(I don't actually edit my work on the site, I just copy paste the wiki code, edit it on notepad and then copy pasta it back to see the preview and make minor corrections on the site and preview it again.) So any suggestions? Comments? Rage? Exclamations? Concerns? What needs to be thought out again. I repeat, I'm still partially not finished with each song page. Feel free to throw a fish at me and I'll clamp down and be your Zom- I mean man to follow.K4KING 22:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm agree with the general arrangement of the sections sections, but I think that is possible tidy up this thing a bit more: #First, the third point should be called just "Background", is a generic term and is shorter than "History/Interpretation/Background".It looks less saturated for the sight. #Second, I think the Covers and Remixes should be in the same section, basically is the same song and lyric but with a different voice or instrumental. #Third, I prefer do a sort of little profile for the derivative works (alternate PVs, parodies, arragments). My proposition is the next one: Title for the derivative *Broadcast: NND / YT *Author(s): Author1 (role1); Author2 (role2) *Category: Cover or Remix; alternate PV (hand-drawn; animated; CGI); Arrangement or Parody *Vocaloid/Utau: (If is necessary) :Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Probably the arrangements will need their own section because generally those whose changes the lyrics and tells another version of the story or something are a totally unrelated with the original song. Finally I have a question and I want your opinion. Should we separate the Original Vocaloid song and the Series categories? Adept-eX 04:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : You just read my mine on the seperation of series and single song pages. But yeah, i agree with point 1. : Point 2 is going to be reorganized again, I just realized awhile ago that the grouping seemed off, and you gave me that answer. I'll work on it. : Point 3 is... a bit to decorative. Plus, I see one problem arising from it. It would be Picture overload. I know we can upload pictures here, but seeing as ow many picture files already exist in this wikia, I don't like to see it to be filled with just pictures where it will be a burden. Not unless Bunai clears all pictures, or we could either track down all unused pictures and delete them manually. If this was implemented, then the description will be One or Two sentences. Just a brief description of the song, no plots, no speculations nothing. Just a wonderful line that says that. Clear and simple. If people want to have a discussion, they can do it elsewhere or write an article about it. : And as Much as possible, Too much headlines look bad. So I grouped together similar things. And I will probably put remove a few of the PVs there. I'd like to keep the most notable ones though. We are not archiving PVs anyway. The minimum amount of Pv arrangement per headlines or whatever, will be around 5 to 10. Well, depends on how popular the song will be. But it works. : So, I'll implement this within this week, but I will have to stop total editing for now since we are still discussing this. K4KING 06:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : I going to have to think this through if I'm going to seperate the Series from song central pages. Don't remove or add categories yet. If you have a name for the new category to suggest, do speak your mind. the names that come to my head are "Vocaloid Series of Songs", "Vocaloid Song Universes" and "Vocaloid Song Series". I'm still thinking this through.....K4KING 13:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I say stick to Nicothumbnails if there is a Nicolink available. If the Nicovideo is dead, use youtube. if the Thumbnail is youtube only, use youtube. I found videos that we made in youtube, but not in NND. The same is true with viceversa, because they are not illegaly reprinted. I'll be stopping my overhaul until I see this new template. :P Nice Job. And now, I'm excited! :DDD K4KING 23:26, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi, I hope I'm not bothering you or anything. The new producer layout's a bit confusing, can you explain a little bit about what status, genre, labels, association, and official are? By 'official' does it mean website/blog? :-/ Thanks. :) Unknown.System 16:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know if I'm the right person, I'm trying too understand the new template too. Maybe you should ask to user:Bunai82, because she was the person who did that template. Adept-eX 18:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::If I may interject, I could explain this bit. Though I could be wrong. :/ Status if the P is active or not, genre is where music or illustrations fit, like Ryo is Rock etc. Labels Are I'm not sure, either if they got contracted to a company like supercell or the CDs they sold. Association if they had a collaboration or not. Official is Blog and Website alright. K4KING 22:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Labels are the record and music companies associated, like Sony Music, Warner music group, etc. Adept-eX 22:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, I understand the basics... Thanks everyone... Unknown.System 05:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Banners? Do you have the abilties to do some banners for the front wikia? I'm replacing the "Current voices" section with banners and a list because we're getting too many images up there. I don't have the art software to do this anymore myself and I'm looking for help doing it. If you can do it (or know someone who can), that will be brilliant! I'll list what I need after your response if you are willing. :-) One-Winged Hawk 10:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : Do you mean to the section in the front page? Yeah! I can, would take me a time but I can. I need to know the measures for those banner and what do you have in mind Adept-eX 20:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Did you add the category Series? If you did... Yay~ :DDDDDD No I won't be able to do it anymore!(You saved me a lot) All that's left to do is- Wait a sec... Wait, don't you think Series is too small? Or just right. My thoughts were Vocaloid Song Series. But it's your call Meister. :) Also, Should I remove the Original Vocaloid Song category, although it is a song, but it focuses more on the series rather than the sole song itself....Hrmmm... I dunno. Anymore suggestions? I've been at a slump lately. So how's the template going? I kinda want to know how is the work going? I've seen your recent blog, and have you figured out the picture thing? K4KING 00:37, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :I think the Category:Series was added shortly after I joined to this wikia, anyway I must say that "Vocaloid Song Series" sounds prettier :D. I'm agree with do the change! :And yup! I'm removing the Category:Original Vocaloid Song from the Series' articles for distinguish them from the articles that focus in just one particular song. :And about the template I think that I will limit me to use the youtube server for the thumbnails and in case that the video is just in NND I will upload its thumbnail to the wiki. Adept-eX 04:37, September 5, 2011 (UTC) : : :I'll be the one to remove the categories, I'm keeping a tight schedule now since I got inspired after listening to the history of Popipo(Go figure). Tell Bunai to retire the category "series". I'll replace it with Vocaloid Song Series. :Do what you can. Oh and some Videos in the Alt PV sections lack a Youtube Vid. because it was either an illegal reprint or the creator requested it to take it down. So do both, Since there is a chance that a video may only be in youtube and not in NND and vice versa, but choose one the has the more likely to survive. K4KING 05:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Transfer Complete. Who knew Popipo can power me up? XD ::Please tell Bunai about this, I'm gonna go get back to history digging. K4KING 05:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Looks good. it does not load up in the site, good job :D ::Let's see it be implemented in a test page..... Put the template on the Romeo and Cinderella song page. ::Leave it there and let me take a look about it. I can't really tell from the sandbox itself. Some Alternates have only Youtube Vids, and some are only available in NND. So it would only work with the Yotube, so it's fine. But as for NND vids only, it's the achilles heel of the template. But it works.K4KING 08:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I saw it. It works like magic. Show this to Bunai and Hawk, if they approve. If both give the OK,then you can go ahead and put this template on song pages that don't have the under construction template. I'm currently working on those pages as we speak. But, Nice job. Kudos to you. I'll eventually finish the song pages.K4KING 17:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I see you changed the Human Covers etc. to Derivative Works, Works for me. 'll probably do that with the rest of the songs, but arrangements, yeah was not expecting that. Not to mention adding the lyrics no less. I rather just put the video and a brief name. No added lyrics as such, i want to keep the song pages as central as possible. And I don't like to make the page very very long. But this is my piece of toast, but I need to hear more from your side. :/K4KING 18:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I leaved the arragments in a different section because the most are another side of the story and in some cases they are a totally different story (Example: Cendrillion / Adolescence). Due this and because they have a totally different version lyric I think they deserve they own space. Adept-eX 18:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::That applies to certain songs, other songs don't have that, at least not yet. Certain at the least, which is why I'll give due consideration to it, wait scratch that, I'll help implement that to other songs that might have the same content. As to the lyrics bellow it, Better not type it here, rather I'd link it to the an external source If you know one, link it immediately. I'm also planning to limit the number of Derivative works to around 3 to 7. Some songs lack the PV, and some lack the remixes, most songs lack overall. like the Nebula Page. It's only available in remixes, so basically, we'll have many skeletons for each song page, but meh, being diverse is the best thing for that song. Some songs are also TOO Popular, and too much Derivative works looks like SPAM to me. I'll remove some from Romeo and Cinderella. the song pages were not meant for archiving PV listing, just giving examples, as other people could just simply use Youtube and see the related videos to find another PV of it anyway. Thanks for your opinion. Boy this sure became a long discussion huh? K4KING 18:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :: About the fanwork PV template Are you going to make the template for utattemita videos too? Because we have Nico Nico Douga Singers wiki, how about we just link the cover videos by utaites there? Me and other contributors have set up individual pages for each utaite with the link to their utattemita works :D /promoting lol Esperancia 01:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Me.. again.. I'm really sorry... if you have enough with me (*´ω｀*) It's just that, is the in the end of needed? It seems to create that big gap between each derivatives, or was it really your intention? Esperancia 23:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I think the gap is the residue when I eliminated the separator line "----" from the template. The it's necessary or the template disconfigures the article (the titles are splatted at a side or simplely they didn't appear). If you know how to improve of fix the template go ahead! Adept-eX 00:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply you'll have to ask Bunai, I simply don't have the answer on that one. One-Winged Hawk 06:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'll test out the links in the MediaWiki External images whitelist, if that doesn't work then I'll create a Whitelist. You'll have to wait some hours before the wiki recognizes anything for this test though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Organizing the Derivatives and Arrangements whole thing One thing I admit, I had to create descriptions for the sake of describing them, so I'll just stop there then. the rest, while I had disappeared(sort off) I also watched as how the editing went. It got derailed a bit, and some plans went into places that were not supposed to be in. One thing, though, I never put favoritism while making a song page. The end result would be like what happened to the Kokoro page, which made it look clunky, fat, and too painful to read. Your favorite RandC, was about to look like it. Hence I had to step in. Keep in mind this: Derivative works, Arrangements will have a maximum of 10 to 15 songs. The less popular the song, the lesser the cap. Saihate is an example. Despite it being popular beyond reason, it lacks PVs, and other videos, hence the max cap would be 5 to 8. Kokoro miku miku ni shtie ageru would have a whooping 15. Also, planning descriptions got me thinking. Do we really need to explain everything? So I just thought of this: We use the descriptions for one liners. Period. That's it. If they want to know mroe about the story, then watch it. If they don't they move along and that means they prefer another one. What made me realize this just now I don't know. Probably because my other duties had obstructed me from thinking something so simple. Or made me forget it's true purpose. So bottomline: One liner description if necessary. No Lyrics other than the Actual main Song. No showing of favoritism on any song page. Rethink about certain PVs and other spinoffs. SO you say the loli meltdown mixes deserve the same spot as that of Adolescence? Sure. Go ahead, type the source code on the page. Keep it clean though. I noticed other people have been editing lousy edits lately. I'll fix the edits if it's out of place, later I'll help with summarizing the descriptions, now that I have the resolve to make one liners that only capture their attention. My favorite song by the way is the first song I heard, miku miku ni shite ageru, but I didn't show favoritism at it. I restrained it, although it was not enough, I had to limit myself from putting anything else that's irrelevant on it. Right now, I can see it's not clunky, but I fear it might get one soon, seeing as it is the most popular song of all time. Start summarizing your Favorite song page first, by later, if I still have time, I'll pass by it and MIGHT massacre any extra Derivative works that didn't holdup to it's popularity. I held back awhile ago when I was editing the page, because I'm also considering HOW popular it is, I am also trying to prevent from what I fear what will soon happen yet again: Edit wars. It already looks a bit clunky, but that's me. I might leave it alone and just look at it. Do also Cendrillon. Right now I'm taking a break. And romanizing lyrics as I type this. K4KING 19:53, September 21, 2011 (UTC) About Kei-style Mikuo Hi, What is the origin of the image and who drew it? -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:32, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Doujin Circle I'm wondering if you have any idea of a layout for a doujin circle, or 'groups'. There's already a number of it in the wikia here, ... I accidentaly made a doujin circle 'Wonderful Opportunity' (All my life I thought WanOpo is a producer /facepalm). Or is there already a layout for it? Unknown.System 04:55, October 16, 2011 (UTC) No, There isn't a layout for them. I've thinking about it, as you can see is evident the need of category for the Doujin Groups and associations like Supercell or CitRin (as you can see, I did a list for such kind of groups in my profile). I think the template should be similar to the Producer's. It should have the same info (with exception of the association field), along a new section to add the members of the group and their respective role on it. Adept-eX 05:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : Then that won't be a problem... Basically the same with the producer's layout, with works, members, their roles, a little history, I'll see what I can do in the sandbox. Unknown.System 11:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : Let's just say for now, I've no idea what else to put . : It's basically the same thing as the producer's template, maybe a separate table for the member roles? Since they're groups, after all... Unknown.System 05:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) My reply If you're going to edit Teto's page, Do not use Cendrillons format. It's more appropriate to use one of Vocaloid template, the one like on Vocaloid pages, but instead of labeling her Vocaloid, well label her as the Fake Vocaloid turned to reality and Song. Then discuss little about Utau(common stuff, Link the main information to the utau wikia, then teto's main utau page) And did you ask Damesukekun? He's the one incharge of teto since he is part of the team who made teto in the first place. It also might be better to ask Bunai about it. As for the tomato parody- I think it's better to let it slide. I really don't like too much information on Derivatives personally. Since I want to concentrate on the Main song, I also do not like over explanation of derivative works(I learned to appreciate it as I edit more pages). Of course we could make a tomato page, but then that's also pointless, since it's nolonger a vocaloid original song. And I don't like to spam this wikia with pointless derivative song pages. As for the official PVs of Proj.Diva, being close to concerts, Put them on their respective song pages. I don't see it as Official, nor at the same time a derivative. Since anyone can edit and try to mimic it. The argument of course, that it's based on the concerts. I've been to almost every concert(counting the ones streamed) and nothing beats the glass frame :D. Just link it near the original source and put: Proj. Diva PV Edit. Also, expand more the Background on Cendrillon, detail it nmore research more about it, your derivative explanations is LONGER than the background info. I'm not gonna touch those pages, because If I do, I'll really eliminate long sentences and keep it simple. At least then I can agree. K4KING 04:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) About the group template... Are you talking about the circles/doujin groups? No, unfortunately... The discography & songs featuring pages were distracting me <_<" My final exam is soon so I don't think I can work on it that much... But I still have no idea what to add since it's basically the same as the producers/illustrators page... o_o Unknown.System 03:59, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Project Diva Oh I see, thanks.. Though I don't think there are anymore illustrators for the modules though... I've been thinking of putting Project Diva Extend a page but I don't think that day'll ever come. XP Other than that... Don't you think producers like for example: ryo, even though he's not an illustrator, should get a credit for his song to be in the page? World is Mine? :-/ Well, I don't know, I've never played Project Diva before, I prefer to spend my money on albums D: Unknown.System 06:18, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : Do you mean add the corresponding Project Diva Modules to the original composers of the song which spawn it? Yeah! I'm agree. In fact I already did that in Doriko's article xDDD. Go ahead! Adept-eX 06:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : Alright, I'll go add it once I'm done with the songs~ Unknown.System 12:17, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Akuno-P's novel / Story of Evil Akuno-P updated his novel twitter account and a new cover for the third book is revealed . Hnn, the wonderful things you discover in twitter. Yourin made the cover, other than that, I've no idea... I checked the official site, but there's nothing there... About the release date, it'll be released on December 23rd. I've no idea who put March 2012 there... And, I'm not exactly in charge of Akuno-P's series pages, so I'm afraid of making any major edits -shrug- Also, is the correct for the book is Puraeldium? Unknown.System 15:14, December 5, 2011 (UTC) About Akuno-P's songs... There are a few 'PV-less', and those songs are in his album. :| Even though it's nice to share and all, do you think it's a good idea to give them the links? I mean, isn't it a bit illegal to upload an album which cost money to the internet? To YouTube? I know there's no stopping it, but giving out the links from the wikia to the songs seems a bit... Wrong to me. I was thinking for the PV-less songs, instead of giving out the links to those uploaders, making it something like this . Akuno-P already has his album, just direct it saying "This song is available in EVILS COURT". What do you think? :| Unknown.System 09:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Notice Elections 2012 - everyone is invitd to this, good luck everyone! One-Winged Hawk 12:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Well... If someone puts up a catgory titled "unoffical" or something, thats fine. One-Winged Hawk 23:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Joseph Crim Excuse me but is there really proof that the 15th personal chef is Joseph Crim? If so, can you give me a link of the proof? The warlich 10:18, January 3, 2012 (UTC) That information already was in the other names section, I just move it to the character's header. Anyway I have no idea who add it, maybe User:MaxusFox23 was the one who added that info, he is another contributor that is working constanly in the Mothy-related articles. Anyway, for avoid add wrong information I suggest begin to add the corresponding references to the article. Adept-eX 18:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... I noticed that he has been working a lot lately. But still not sure where he gets "Clarith", "Bolganio", and that the chef's Joseph Crim/Yosef Crim... The warlich 10:05, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, we have to oraganize in that sense. There are a bunch of things that I want to discuss with Maxus, mainly the citation way and the sources. Adept-eX 17:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, I admit I got the "Joseph Crim" name from a chart on Pixiv that points him as a character played by Kaito in "Akujiki Musume Conchita", so it's highly probable to not be accurate (although the image I put comes from Ichika's doujin "Memento" in the "Akujiki Musume Conchita" story, but he's simply called "Cook" and he's the one getting eaten). About "Clarith" and "Bolganio" here's the thing: Bolganio came from the 3rd Aku no Musume novel's description, listed after the kanjis of "continent" and Clarith is written as such in an illustration inside the "Aku no Musume Worldguide" (is the one made by 4:00am and I own the guide since yesterday). I made changes to some other names, you can check my profile for further information about it. I'll also answering a question from above: "Puraerudium" is translated as "Praeludium"(latin for Prelude) and "Purefacchio" is translated "Prefazio" or "Praefazio"(italian for Preface). Finally, I'm a girl, not a boy. P.D. to you Adept-eX: Tambien estoy en DeviantArt, tenemos la misma edad... Y SOY CHILENA! Fuck Yeah! MaxusFox23 00:53, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Regarding phonetics charts I'm sorry for the late reply... Or for the lack of others' rplying for that matter it turns out. I think when it cmes to the phonetics sharts the issue is not many other editors can respond to them. So when you put up something new regarding them, none of the other edtiors can tell you their thoughts on the new stuff. I thik your going to work, as I have found with this wikia, based on "guessing" what is best. U?nhtil an editor comes along who has the power to criticise anything you do your stuck trying to work things out on your own. Trust me, it was worst when I first came here then it is now, but the wikia needs another 3-5 years before we're at a satisfactory level in regardiance to this sort of thing. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 09:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Congrats You are one of the two new admins. You can now ban people.. Delete imges/pages, etc. Be good, play nice and have fun. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 00:58, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:A song idea Contact me with the Spanish-speaking user you mentioned, please. In case you ask, I speak Spanish fluently, so "language barriers" aren't going to be a problem. PROTO★STEALTH 18:39, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:The contact The person can contact me at my Youtube account or my mail: alternatedynamic@hotmail.com. PROTO★STEALTH 01:48, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Color Is there a specific color for each song pages, or something...? I see it's different per page. For the derivative works section, I mean... I'm trying to get at least 5 song pages WIP free by this week; heheh. Unknown.System 05:55, February 29, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah! I did add an option for change the header's color, like in the Fanmades Character's template. I've tried to match the colors with the official conceptual images of the differents songs (Example: The same shade of pink for Romeo and Cinderella, a high contrast of a black hue with yellow for Meltdown, etc). However this is optional, if you don't choose a color the header will be lightblue by default. : If you have some troubles choosing a color scheme you can ask me help. ;P Adept-eX 18:12, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Would you mind... I think over the Miku formula page I do not want to be a part of this fandom anymore. Rather then wait another 2 years I will resign today and leave the wikia. I will make someone a replacement beaucrat. This just got too much and I do not want to be insulted as a editor. I can take critism as a wikia, but insults are another matter... I think Mini has now said too much to me... Congrats, I'm making you beaucrat and leaving. One-Winged Hawk 16:42, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Adept! Please don't let SomebodyRandom/AngelEmfrbl leave over this! The fandom needs him/her too much! Is there anything you can do? D: I mean, I posted something on AngelEmfrbl's talk page at the bottom, but... I'm not sure it's enough to convince him/her? 05:56, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : I will see what I can do. Personally I think AngelEmfrbl should leave the wikia during a time (you know, as a vacations). I'll will see this tomorrow with more calm, it's a kinda late in this side of the planet Barely I've talk with Mini, so I don't know her too much. If you have can send me some sources for investigate her a bit, I want to know with what I will deal before take any measure Adept-eX 07:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: Not to interrupt this, but the home page has been messed up a bit. I'd fix it myself, but I have no clue what I'm doing. ::: Errrr......nevermind. It seems somebody fixed whatever was wrong. ^^; Taboo6938 13:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm.... I can't say what I want to say on the wikia. I'll send you a message via youtube, if you are still using a youtube account. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 18:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC) : Already replied you :3 Adept-eX 20:44, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Question Pages Excuse me, but since you are the only admin on here right now(you are, right?), can you delete this question page: Why do we damn len so much? Thanks. StarsandPeacesigns 22:20, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay Can't say anything more then that. The templates need to be repaired all over the wikia in regards to the voicebanks anyway, do tomorrow I'm doing mass reediting to fix a few problems. I used the little flags because it was easier to see what a language was and "English/Japanese/Korean" etc, etc, took up too much room. One-Winged Hawk 19:55, June 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:"About your comment...." I'm sorry about my comment. I'm a little rude since I'm aggravated about my laptop keeps playing voices from ads(They. Will. Not. Shut. Up.). Yes, I took it seriously but both our comments seemed a little rude. I'll try to be nicer and well it's just my opinion. Sorry. StarsandPeacesigns 17:48, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Haha... So.. Remember how Mini called the Miku formula page BS and said we were accusing every Vocaloid of copying Miku, etc, etc that other crap. I just added a few things to the controversal concerns page that put a smile on my face since Miki was bearing Miku's body type in mind. I've got the biggest grin on my face right now... Mini's a ah-software fan, and Miki borrowed "design aspects" from Miku. Yeah, Miku had no influence on otherVocaloid designs, thats... What 4 now... less then a month later more information on how Miku influenced other Vocaloids came out. Its good timing since it makes a point on the fact that there was outcry at VO forums from members over the matter, when we were trying to adress why everyone was accusing other Voclaoids of looking like Miku. :-) Though so far all the Vocaloids who were confirmed borrowing SOMETHING from Miku (in this case the fact she has a immature body) look nothing like Miku so why does anyone kick up a stink about the subject? ^_- One-Winged Hawk 18:47, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Background I was wondering if you could fix the wikia's background? It looks kind of weird, half white and half the actualy backgroun nd what not. I'm asking you because if I recall you were the one who put the background on here (btw, nice job on it) so, yeah...........Avaflava1 02:41, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hanon's reply I am not sure if I am doing this right..but Thank you haha for welcoming me.. ﾐ☆Hanon★彡 Bruno's Song Hey, I got an account on here now. Do you have a link to the Producer you were talking about on Bruno's page? yes, I'm that Anon. I'm working on the song right now. I just need an idea. Aoharu Kale P (talk) 07:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Aoharu Kale P Another delete Theres an illegal link on Galaco's page, I'm not going to link to it but it needs removing and the user banned. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:11, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Done! Already replied you in your talk page. Adept-eX (talk) 19:42, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't realise that, you told him not to do it again? If anything we should have asked him to e-mail us, I must admit I'm out of practice with dealing with this thing. We haven't dealt with issues in the fando for months on this level. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Sadly.... Because the IP is changing, you can only grab him as he posts. Rage blocking isn't going to help, because you restrict a few possible IPs in the process that might be from his local area. However, if she/he keeps returning, we might have no choice. Also, speaking from experience of dealing with this, sometimes trolls like this get fed up and move on so a little patience is rewarding. Even trolls get bored and they can only troll so many places and things within a day. If if the problem becomes a long term thing, you may not have much of a choice. We can semi-prevent it by turning off IP posters which forces the guy to sign up. We have more thigns to block if he/she is forced to sign up, like e-mails. Who is going to go to the hassle of creating a new e-mail adress every time the old one gets blocked? Maybe a few times, but it takes too long and is off putting. But the problems overall was that the pros outway the cons on this. People like annoymous posting and can't always be bothered to sign up, or are too frightened/shy to do so. a lot of the random IPs have led to quick resolutions on helping the newbie fans get things straight and voice their opinions. Also, due to the situation with the Japanese fandom being on top, I never stopped this so they could post and help sort out the odd incident. Thusm, I'd save only this sort of thing as a last resort only if things get out of hand (i.e.e hundreds of issues instead of a handful by lots different people). :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 08:02, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh dear... O.o For some strange reason I didn't get your last message until today, the one about the paper. Thats great. I'm still using I.E.... I threatened to change web browsers and didn't, despite the problems I'm having with it. Most of them are isues with the wikia system as the wikia staff play with how all the wikia work. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:44, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :And now th message haunts me every time I click on a page on this wikia or any other wikia on the system. :Oh well, least I can get a "lol" out of the situation. XD One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:38, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Fan art You're the only recently active crat so I thought to consult you on this, is there an appropriate place on this wiki to post fan art of Vocaloids, or should that be on another wiki? There is an image of Luka Megurine I found at w:c:Mascots:File:BeLukaMassage.jpg and I was interested in showing it. +Y 19:11, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Neato I'll have to have a more seious look at it when I get back,but a quick look it seems fine. If you've run all possible tests you can think of, it should be safe to use for the wikia. So long as the 7 tabs issue is easy to fix if need to be or won't limit its usfuliness everything should be fine. I'm going out to get some locks on doors changed and a lock put on a door that doesn't have one so I'm sorry if I can't give a more in-depth opinion right now. If you've read my blog you might be able to work out why I'm getting locks on doors changed. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 08:22, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorting things out. Do you need help sorting out the producers with it's "outdated" information template? (You edited the producers in an alphabetical order so I assumed you were trying to finish the whole list off) I'll help around of course, I think that it'll be really neat (and what would be more neat is if the template has something like an "most recent upload" on the utaite wiki, but I don't know know.) That, and I removed the Retired Producer category on Anzuame's page; just wanted to let you know it. I don't think an absence of not uploading song should be considered "retired". An example is Dixie Flatline's absence for two years from 2010 but he suddenly appeared and started uploading works again on 2012. (that, and Anzuame attended the Snow Miku event back on December 2011, or somewhere around that year). All the producers listed in the Retired Producer category have already announced their retirement either in a blog form / removal of works. (and I've checked most of them; either from their blog or Hatsune Miku wiki) Unless of course you want to discuss it with me and we can write tighter conditions on what could be considered "retired". Unknown.System (talk) 10:02, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Some help would be really handy, specially because I'm a kind slower with this type of articles ;_; (you submit like 3-4 in the same time that barely I can submit 1). About the Retired Producer, you're right. Some Producers eventually returns to submit song occasionally, so... However the ones who have deleted their accounts, well... I think those ones should be labelled as well, besides the ones that officialized their retire. Now, about your idea about the "most recent upload". What do you have in mind? o,o Adept-eX (talk) 00:38, September 25, 2012 (UTC) School just started yesterday so I couldn't be as fast but at least things'll get done. >_<;; When it's 2 years+ absence though I'll try and look at some blogs or Hatsune Miku wiki whether he's really retired or not. Not all retired producers remove their works, so. -shrug- Nothing in mind really, I just think the template on utaite wiki saying "this singer is up to date". We have a template on saying it's "outdated" but we don't have something saying "this producer is up to date since it's recent upload." Unknown.System (talk) 02:41, September 25, 2012 (UTC) About the Apple-P Pocaloid Claims and other things that have to do with the Blacklist Well I think that beause of the whole RinVocaloidCover (ugh, I don't wanna mention his name again after this) issue, I think that everyone is going to keep on vandalizing the wiki. We probably need to do something. Dizzyzebra has some very good suggestions and maybe we can use them...or at least delete most of the conversation concerning him instead of the parts where it shows such proof that he uses Pocaloid. Also, he HAS made a video about so...we are probably still not off the hook... I am suspicious about Apple-P though. He does support RVC and well...it;s kinda suspicious. I could help with the whole Apple-P issue but I will try not to get TOO involved. He probably also hates us too. I think that we should just forget that the whole RVC thing happend and move on....Everyone is the killer...AND I'M A SUPER MARIO (talk) 11:09, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Apple-P has requested for her page to be deleted. AnimeCargirl (talk) 01:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Renaming the BL I was wondering myself if a more seemingly harness name would do. "Report" still is too obvious. I have been going over song names for ideas so its linked back to the Vocaloid software. Sort of like... If this was a Mortal Kombat Wikia I might nickname it "the nether realm" (if you know about MK you'll know what I mean). But I don't know i there is a vocaloid name we can use for this. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:06, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Picture Removal Hi. Can you delete all pictures posted bythis user ? She just posted pics of herself (I think it's her........idk)avaflava1 (talk) 02:33, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Derivative Oh, okay, I'll stop putting those for descriptions. avaflava1 (talk) 23:22, October 12, 2012 (UTC) About Song derivative template Hello, is there a way that you can get it to include the title change to match the border? This is to reduce the need to manually place in the 'span' or having the title appear in black font. I did it on Fanloid wiki, but it required two separate parameters. I see that it works with the Song box template, but I am unsure of how to transfer it to the Song derivative template. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I can do that. However there are more of a way to do that... Just give me some time to think which ones could be the best ones and to test them, ok? Adept-eX (talk) 22:53, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Alrighty. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:24, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Translated Videos Hello, I wrote a tutorial about Jp-En translating. I don't mean to blacklist any fellow translators, but please be cautious when adding their translated/subbed videos on YouTube lists. Damesukekun (talk) 14:37, November 11, 2012 (UTC) English Song Translations Songs like FREELY TOMORROW and Answer have official song translations. They were uploaded by the producer on their YouTube channels. If these aren't allowed to be on the site, shouldn't the translations for EmpathP's songs also be removed? ~ LaZMMiSY (talk) 17:57, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ~ :If a producer uploads the official translations him/herself, you can copy them onto this Wiki. Damesukekun (talk) 08:03, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :c/p The English translation of "FREELY TOMORROW" is by puroresuman1, they were then used as subtitles on Mitchie M's official upload. However, it is unknown if the author accepts the lyrics as official and he may simply approve of them for English viewers. There is also the possibility that puroresuman1 translated without contacting the author. :So if you can contact both puroresuman1 and Mitchie M about it, it would solve the issue. -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:58, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Let me explain more about the two cases above. I checked Puroresman1's subs and it was quite accurately translated. I don't know whether Mitche M speaks English and can tell good translation and poor translation or not, but I think there's no problem listing Proresuman1's as the official trans. Answer's English lyrics is official. It showed at Anime Expo 2012 in L.A. The translation is a bit awkward (I think KataGatar was the translator) but Dixie Flatline gave an okay to it. He speaks English. Other than these Bunai's suggestion will be a guideline. Damesukekun (talk) 08:47, November 17, 2012 (UTC) About view talk edit Can you take "Talk" out of the template, it will just cause unnecessary talk pages and current redlinks. We can use the Forums and Comment section to discuss the content of the template if it needs to be change etc. -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ;Ah never mind ^_^ I removed the parameter for it. I thought you added that part manually. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :Could you at least reply about this? -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:11, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh sorry, I was checking the Template's parameters. Maybe I could add a switch to turn off the Talk link instead of remove the parameter. You don't know when it could be useful for another Template. Adept-eX (talk) 21:14, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Edit: I found a Parameter called noedit, which hides the edit link. I added a similar parameter called notalk, filling that parameter with any value or word automatically will hide the discussion link ^^. Now I'm applying the template to all the remaining Voicebanks articles (currently I'm around the L) Adept-eX (talk) 21:44, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you for commenting. :::I personally don't find it useful because it can sometimes cause people to create pages. You can also access the discussion page by viewing the template. I just don't enjoy redlinks in the "wanted article" section due to the parameter. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:44, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, if you're worried about the creation of talk pages in the Voicebanks articles, simply we could "Protect" the Talk pages and block them of editing. Oh yeah, also I removed the genres, from the Crypton's voicebanks for 3 reasons. First, in the way you added them, the category was added the Vocaloid's articles (you didn't use the nocontent tag). Second, these Genre Categories caused some confusions (recently I have to remove them from some Producer articles). 3rd, The Recommended Genres simply are a suggestion from a limited number of companies, and not all the people follow them. Adept-eX (talk) 02:11, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Favor Thank you! They actually stopped bothering me about a week ago, but still. And I dont think that they'll be back, as they said they weren't coming back to this wiki ever again....honestly, they sound like really immature kids to me (even though I'm 13 so I can't talk...)avaflava1 (talk) 04:03, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok, what should I do with this user? I'm having some issues with this user: Vkhu. This person continues changing the links of the Akuno-P related vids to his/her account in Youtube. I already warned Vkhu about this issue, and I got the confirmation that s/he was anon who changed the links through my talk page in the Evillious Chronicles wiki. Basically this person continues using the wikia to increase the pageviews of his/her Youtube account. Adept-eX (talk) 16:06, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :That would fall in line with "Persistent spamming" and "Spamming links to external sites". Especially after this person was warned previously. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:26, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::The person commented on their page, so you can check for their reason. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:43, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Picture Can you delete this picture please? I don't think it has anything to do with Vocaloid. avaflava1 (talk) 18:33, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello My Name Is jmuniz1501 and i am an administrator and co-founder of | Danceroid Wikia and would like to let all of you at Vocaloid Wikia to know that we will be using your wikia to find all of our information on composers and songs. In additon to that we will be linking the names and song titles to you wikia. We hope you can check out our wikia and hope you enjoy it. Thanks for your time and happy trails. Jmuniz1501 Administrator And Co-Founder Of Danceroid Wikia Jmuniz1501 (talk) 00:46, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello, I'm new here but I'd like to help out. So would I be able to make new infoboxes for this wiki please? FallenShadow Talk Page